


Молчание

by First_officer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/First_officer/pseuds/First_officer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Почему Кастиэль сошел с ума?<br/>тайм-лайн 7 сезон, эпизод в больнице.</p><p>«- Мой человек пал. Пал, чтобы никогда больше не узреть Врат Рая. Что оставалось мне? Осадить ад… да… я посмел. В одиночку. Только когда мироздания сомкнулись надо мной, никто из моих братьев не подал мне руки, чтобы помочь. И я остался там. Был рядом, пока его душа окончательно не обезумела. Двенадцать веков, шестнадцать, двадцать… Я горел вместе с ним. Ибо продолжал жить. Понимаешь? Вечность в огне.<br/>Ты упрекаешь меня, но сможешь ли ты пойти за своим человеком в Ад? Сможешь держать его, пока он корчится от боли? Защищать остатки его разума, пока есть силы, и тогда, когда сил уже нет. Видеть, как неотвратимо он сходит с ума, и не оставлять его. Несмотря ни на что, быть рядом. Нет, не так, как это сделал ты тогда, с поддержкой Небес и братьями из Легиона. Не браво и смело с именем Отца на устах. А в одиночку. Слыша только оглушающее молчание. Сможешь?»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Молчание

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vardek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vardek/gifts).



Here I am with you  
I'm there till the end  
Memories are told and  
So farewell my friend  
Farewell my friend!

Bullet For My Valentine. Say Goodnight

 

\- Он предал тебя, - единственный, кто встал когда-то против Господа, сидит на кровати рядом, внимательный и странно спокойный. – Я понимаю. Больше, чем кто-либо. Ведь я первым испробовал вкус Предательства. Отец отказался от меня. Заметь, братишка. Не я от него. Ты же помнишь? Помнишь, как ползал я у Трона Господня, умоляя посмотреть на меня. Хотя бы взглянуть…  
Кастиэль молчит. Он помнит. Урок, напомнивший сильнейшим из архангелов, что они всего лишь дети.

\- Ты тоже так думаешь? Думаешь, что поделом? – Люцифер как всегда предугадывает.

Кастиэль старается не смотреть в глаза старшему брату. Ему всегда было нечего сказать, когда говорили старшие. Вечность он, молча, шел возле Уриэля со всеми теми, кому нужны были его меч и его смелость. Говорить – удел смертных.

\- Думать, мечтать, желать – тоже, - соглашается архангел, вытаскивая из сумбурного потока мыслей Кастиэля завершенные слова. Ангел поднимает голову, смотря сквозь синь рассветных всполохов в человеческих глазах, и настает очередь Люцифера замолчать. Затем он усмехается: - Почему ты всегда так смотришь Кастиэль? Это ведь твоя привычка, не оболочки. Смотреть не отрываясь. Что ты боишься упустить, моргнув? Мгновение, когда твой смертный вернется сюда?

Ангел отводит взгляд.  
«Будто опускает щит», - думает Падший. Никто на Небесах никогда не интересовался тем, чем там занят Кастиэль на Земле последние три тысячи лет, но зато после недавних событий и в Раю, и в Аду этого ангела знали в лицо. Знаменитый неудачник, остановивший Апокалипсис только за тем, чтобы начать его самому.

\- В чем твой секрет? Ну? – Люцифер смеется тихим выразительным смехом, внешне такой спокойный, дружелюбный, только ангел не верит этому. - Как ты заставил Винчестеров встать на свою сторону после всего? Знаешь, я думаю, если бы это ты попросил тогда Дина впустить себя в его оболочку, он бы согласился. Как и если бы ты пришел к нему с безумной просьбой снова взяться за оружие и пойти против Небес, он пошел бы. Тогда - даже без Сэма, и сейчас - даже без Бобби. Думаешь, я не прав?

Кастиэль, в глазах которого гаснет солнце каждого дня без надежды на то, что Дин вернется к стенам больницы, невольно поворачивает голову. Он смотрит на великого искусителя всех времен, прекрасно понимая, какую игру тот ведет. Увы, архангел знает своего противника не хуже. И знает, что один в поле - не воин. Вопрос времени, когда же ангел, отреагировав, впустит его.

\- Где-то на этой шахматной доске я упустил маленькую пешку. Тебя. Смешно, конечно. Но кто мог подумать, что ты станешь передергивать карты в их пользу. Изуродованный падением лик архангела на мгновение виден сквозь призму мира, и Кастиэль вздрагивает.  
\- Им надо было поймать тебя, распять и потребовать от Дина послушания. Скажи мне, брат, скажи, глядя в глаза, как ты думаешь, он бы отказался тогда? - Люцифер вкрадчиво шепчет, перебирая пальцами кончик простыни. – И вот теперь мы с тобой - два заброшенных реквизита сыгранного спектакля. - Ты привык? Привык к тому, что теперь не нужен своему человеку?

В коридоре больницы мигает свет. Дождь мерно стучит по стеклу. В абсолютном молчании Кастиэль второй месяц слушает этот пространный монолог. Он знает, что когда ответит – это будет означать безумие. Слова демона задевают, тревожат, заставляют задуматься, но пока еще можно делать вид, что все нормально. Держаться. Не отвечать. Дин скоро приедет. И заберет. Вытащит его из этого кошмара. Надо только дождаться…

\- Знаешь, меня судят за то, что я не люблю людей. Но они забывают, я был первым, кто узрел их. Узнал. Как Авель спорит с отцом. А Каин защищает его от всего, и от отца в том числе. Как брат учит брата охотиться. Такой бесстрашный, отчаянный. Каин шел на тварей вдвое больше его и вдвое старше. Глаза у него тоже были зеленые, Кастиэль. Понимаешь, о чем я? Когда ты стал замечать, какого цвета глаза твоего смертного? Скажи мне. Скажи, ты же помнишь это мгновение. Лучше, чем то, сколько раз ты умирал за него. Я прав?

Кастиэль смотрит на капельницу. Он вспоминает свое первое пробуждение в больнице людей. Звонок и полный ожидания голос на другом конце провода. Но Люцифер продолжает говорить, оживляя реальность картинами прошлого. И Кастиэль забывает, о чем думал до этого, поневоле слушая. Потому что ему кажется, что архангел говорит о Дине.  
\- Ты помнишь, как я пытался спасти его. Остановить. Не позволить поднять руку на брата. Как молил отступить братьев. Не верить Михаилу. В судьбу. В Предназначение. Но всегда есть Воля Небес и то, что должно случиться. И это случилось, маленький. Это всегда случается. Отец победил.  
Люцифер сидит рядом, стягивая своим присутствием дни и ночи в беспросветный круговорот. Даже закрыв глаза, Кастиэль не может укрыться от картин, которые навевает знакомый голос.

\- Мой человек пал. Пал, чтобы никогда больше не узреть Врат Рая. Что оставалось мне? Осадить ад… да… я посмел. В одиночку. Только когда мироздания сомкнулись надо мной, никто из моих братьев не подал мне руки, чтобы помочь. И я остался там. Был рядом, пока его душа окончательно не обезумела. Двенадцать веков, шестнадцать, двадцать… Я горел вместе с ним. Ибо продолжал жить. Понимаешь? Вечность в огне.  
Ты упрекаешь меня, но сможешь ли ты пойти за своим человеком в Ад? Сможешь держать его, пока он корчится от боли? Защищать остатки его разума, пока есть силы, и тогда, когда сил уже нет. Видеть, как неотвратимо он сходит с ума, и не оставлять его. Несмотря ни на что, быть рядом. Нет, не так, как это сделал ты тогда, с поддержкой Небес и братьями из Легиона. Не браво и смело с именем Отца на устах. А в одиночку. Слыша только оглушающее молчание. Сможешь?  
История всегда повторяется. И тогда я спрошу тебя, сколько ты выдержал. На сколько веков тебя хватило… запомни это, Кастиэль. Дождусь и спрошу тебя. Ты пойдешь за ним в Ад, останешься рядом? Зная, что твоих крыльев хватит, чтобы взлететь и оставить его, но не хватит сил вытащить вас обоих. Останешься Кастиэль?  
Вкус боли горчит лекарствами, клетка гудит, изъедая сознание. Смотреть сквозь нее на мир невыносимо. Еще мгновение ангел ждет шагов по коридору, знакомого голоса или хотя бы звонка по телефону, который он сжимает в судорожной попытке удержаться на краю. Но телефон молчит, и за все время Дин ни разу не набирает его номер, в коридоре тишина и призраки, а голоса остались только в голове.  
\- Ну так что, ты бы остался с ним, за вратами Чистилища? Ада? На девятом кругу мироздания?  
И ангел закрывает глаза, он слишком устал.  
\- Остался бы. Ты же знаешь…  
Есть ирония в той толике правды, что звучит ночью в палате. Эта история действительно повторяется. И каждый раз находится кто-то. Кто-то, достаточно безумный, чтобы сложить на ее алтарь Благодать.

\- Ты говорил с кем-то? Кас? – голос доносится откуда-то сверху, и демон склоняется над ним, закрывая от победоносной улыбки Люцифера.  
Мэг качает головой - неподвижный обессиленный ангел лежит на узкой койке, словно не живой. И только крылья, раскинутые с кровати на пол, будто не его. Светлые, небрежно отброшенные к человеческим ногам. Легкий пух внутренней стороны чуть трепещет от вечных больничных сквозняков, когда открывается дверь. Она иногда приходит посмотреть на них. Еще не зная, что где-то в этом хрупком ворохе сокрыта сила, способная вырвать грешника из Чистилища. В одиночку. Под оглушающее молчание.

:::

Боль живет своей жизнью, блуждая под кожей. И этой оболочки явно мало, чтобы вместить ее.  
\- Когда пойдет кровь, тебе полегчает, - ласково делится тот, у которого нет имени. – Никто не может вечно носить в себе Клетку. Она спалит тебя заживо, братишка.  
Но это лишь маска. Одна из тысяч искусных масок, и Кастиэль привыкает смотреть на нее. Смотреть, не вздрагивая. Не отводя взгляда. Не ища сочувствия или понимания. Не повторяя про себя: "Дин…"  
Архангел потягивается:  
\- Кожаная куртка, потертые джинсы, зеленые глаза. Примерно в такой последовательности ты его помнишь?  
Ни одна из мыслей ангела не тайна. Ни одна эмоция не может быть сокрыта. Глуша в себе ощущение липкого страха, Кастиэль машинально пытается заслониться от черного марева и не может. Двери сознания распахнуты настежь, ночь пожирает его, захватывая остовы настоящего. Ангел шепчет слова молитвы под дикий смех демона в своей голове.  
\- Мне интересно, кому ты сейчас молишься Кастиэль? Ты себя слышишь? Понимаешь, что ты только что сказал?  
И Кастиэль замолкает, он пытается вспомнить, что же вложил в молитву, и с отчаянием понимает, что не помнит ничего. Бездна в голове шепчет чужим голосом, внося хаос в сознание, разрушая разум медленно, но верно.  
\- Дин…  
\- Он не придет. Привыкай к этой мысли, Кастиэль. Привыкай.  
Усмехнувшись, Люцифер играючи вталкивает в мозг человеческой обезьянки сотни тысяч не случившихся картинок и вероятностей. Каждый раз повторяя один и тот же сюжет - Дина входящего в палату. Разбивая ложью каждый день, он делает то, что хочет, постепенно подталкивая разум к Клетке. Заперев его там, можно получить нечто большее, чем стул зрителя у экрана человеческой сетчатки с синей неоновой подсветкой.

:::

\- Кас!  
Ангел молчит, его глаза ищут различия и не находят. Он убеждает себя, что это иллюзия, что эти руки, этот голос - все ненастоящее. Но голос продолжает говорить, а глаза искать. Ответного взгляда. Кастиэль отводит взгляд. Ему нечего сказать Дину. Он такой же предатель, как и чудовище в его голове.  
\- Прости, что меня так долго не было. У нас проблемы, ты нужен мне. Идем со мной. Ну же? Кас? - человек тянется к нему, касаясь бинтов на кисти. – Что случилось? Откуда эти порезы? Кас?  
\- Мне легче, когда идет кровь, - невнятно бормочет чужую истину последний из легиона Четверга.  
Дин разматывает бинты, внимание на его лице почти настоящее, только Кастиэль уже понимает, что это очередная игра. Каким-то невероятным внутренним чутьем он всегда распознавал уловки Люцифера. Только каждый раз все позже. Демон вгрызается в запястье, кровь на его губах настояна на адском жаре пульсирующей Клетки. Он почти мурлычет от удовольствия. А затем смеется, смеется и тащит танцевать, хлопая дверьми реальности в голове ангела, так что опадает штукатурка рассудка.  
Тот, кто был когда-то Джимми Новаком, лежит на кровати, неподвижно глядя в потолок, вены у него на руках темнеют, будто по ним ползет яд, и оболочка открывает рот, чтобы закричать. Но не может. Обколотый лекарствами организм не слушается. Впервые за все время, это тело становится Клеткой для ангела. Клеткой, которую он не может покинуть.

:::

\- Вся прелесть в том, Кас, можно я буду звать тебя Кас? Все зовут тебя так, твой человек создал новую моду. Отвергать старое - это так круто, да? Перемены, свобода воли, служим, кому хотим… и к чему ты пришел? Ни к чему. Ангелы были созданы, как орудия труда. И ты не более, чем вилка на столе Создателя. Ну, так будь вилкой – лежи смирно! Чего ты дергаешься, Кас? Это всего лишь электричество. Привыкай… Так вот, вся прелесть в том…  
Мэг говорит с ним о чем-то. Чаще всего о Дине. А Дин стоит рядом и зевает. Закатывает глаза, пьет пиво, играет в карты сам с собой и читает порно. Кастиэль провожает его взглядом. Иногда, когда становится невыносимо, он отворачивается, только для того чтобы архангел пихнул его знакомой рукой и сел на кровати. Клетка болит в такие минуты. От каждого прикосновения Люцифера что-то рвется в голове ангела. Будто обретая силу, она расширяется и крепнет, заполняя собой сознание. Ощущение реальности покидает его. Последнее, что он помнит - эпизод из прежней жизни. Один из десятков вечеров, еще до сделок с Кроули, когда они просто ехали в Импале куда-то. Играл старый рок, ночь холодила, но в машине было тепло. Дин шутил. Кастиэль запомнил его таким. Улыбающимся ему взглядом с зеркала заднего вида.

:::

\- Признайся, ну, ты ведь всегда хотел этого! Ну же! – Дин, подбородок которого залит кровью, поднимает голову, чтобы заглянуть в бледное лицо своего пациента. – Хотел править миром!  
Расширенный зрачок невольного донора смотрит на него, не мигая, но сознания в нем не больше, чем в кукле. Ангел спеленован в Клетке, связан и заперт в абсолютном мраке.  
Люцифер морщится, эти игры ему порядком надоели. Безвольная игрушка утомляет через какое-то время.  
– Ладно, я разрешаю тебе говорить. Ответь мне.  
Кастиэль обессилен и истощен, смотря в знакомые зеленые глаза, он шепчет:  
\- Дин…  
Архангел отстраняется, подозрительно сощурившись. Затем улыбается ласково и отвечает:  
\- Я придумал нечто новое, Кас. Хочешь попробовать?

:::

Мэг находит ангела на полу, под кроватью. Он лежит, забившись под нее, подтянув колени к груди, будто напуганный ребенок. Бормочет что-то, при этом его зрачки расширены и не реагируют на свет.  
Она садится рядом, пытается говорить, держит его за руку. Раньше это всегда помогало. Снимало такие приступы паники. Но сейчас ей кажется, что он совсем потерял связь с реальностью. И этот проклятый Винчестер так и не заехал. Она решается и набирает номер. Гудки идут без ответа. Мэг шипит сквозь зубы ругательства и снова принимается уговаривать ангела.  
\- Давай… здесь не страшно. Смотри, нет никого. Идем, давай выползай оттуда. Ну же… Кастиэль, ты был сияющим ангелом Господним, стыдно теперь прятаться под кроватью.  
\- Стыдно? – шепотом спрашивает Кас.  
Его доверчивый тон настораживает, и Мэг понимает, что он действительно. Был. Она сглатывает и улыбается, деланно. Ей непривычно нянчиться, но приходится.  
– Да, большие ангелы не прячутся под кроватями.  
\- Правда?  
\- Конечно, правда. Давай, смотри, что я тебе принесла.  
\- Подарок?  
\- Ага, подарок. Тебе понравится.  
Ангел выползает из-под кровати, и она хмурится - синяки на его теле заживают всегда очень быстро. Только как он умудряется их получать и где, остается загадкой. Как и странные шрамы на запястье.  
\- Что это?  
\- Это игра. Здесь нужно ходить по очереди. Хочешь сыграть?  
\- Да… А потом ты включишь свет, Мэг?  
Она оглядывается. Солнце заливает палату, раннее утро.  
\- Кастиэль, где ты хочешь включить свет?  
\- Здесь, - ангел тыкает себя в висок указательным пальцем и заглядывает ей в глаза.  
Мэг не хочет врать ему снова, но приходится. Надежда в его взгляде – это все, что осталось. Единственное, что держит на поверхности гаснущий разум. И она находит в себе силы задорно улыбнуться и кивнуть:  
\- Конечно, Кас.

:::

Этот большой ребенок иногда утомляет. Но она исправно приносит ему яблоки, пирожные и игры «на развитие». Они строят домики и смотрят фильмы. Кастиэль с трудом отпускает ее, и каждый раз в его глазах такой страх, что она чувствует вину. Непонятную, странную вину за то, что оставляет его одного в палате. Иногда она думает о том, как Дин смог уехать вот так? Ведь он явно знал, что его приятелю с приветом нужен будет хоть кто-нибудь, чтобы держать его за руку. Видимо, человек не простил бывшего бога. Закрывая за собой дверь палаты, Мэг оглядывается еще раз. Сегодня она принесла ему плащ «супермена», чтобы он был сильным и не боялся спать один. Откуда ей было знать, что Кастиэль давно не один в чертогах своего изломанного сознания. Он ведь никогда не жаловался. И не просил помощи.

:::

В этом темном подвале всегда тусклый свет. Люцифер вытащил образ из прошлого, когда один из его солдат висел распятый под пытками Дина.  
\- Это ангелы тогда додумались дать ему в руки инструменты, - архангел поднимает нож. – И ты им в этом помог. Хотя вообще-то знал, что так поступать неправильно. Давай я еще раз объясню тебе детально, почему.  
Кастиэль возвращается в этот подвал каждый раз, когда Мэг оставляет его. Он не может ничего сказать ей, потому что понимает - она не поможет ему. Никто не поможет. Не придет.  
Люцифер всегда изобретателен и воодушевлен. Он часто вспоминает что-то из адского арсенала, и тогда ангел кричит. Кричит, пока не начинает хрипеть. Потому что боль вечна. Он не может умереть, запертый в Клетке, не может сказать о ней никому. И сейчас он не может даже надеяться на то, что Дин вернется и простит его. Лишившись маяка во тьме, корабль сознания разбивается на обломки, которые каждое утро пытается склеить Мэг. Почти не понимая, что делает на самом деле.

Его улыбка горчит, когда Люцифер напевает одну из любимых песен Дина. Нож вспарывает ангелу живот, в который архангел по локоть запускает руку, упиваясь кровью. Люцифер всегда внимательно следит за состоянием своего подопытного, потому что любые оттенки эмоций ему интересны. И чем больше оголены нервы, тем первозданнее красота заблудившегося в темноте сознания Кастиэля.  
Он ведь до сих пор ждет Дина, скрывая даже от себя, как ему важно, чтобы человек вернулся за ним. Ведь это означало прощение. Прощение, которого у него не было. Даже после того, как он спас жизнь Сэму. И Люцифер понимает, что выиграл эту битву с рассудком ангела только потому, что у него в союзниках было молчание Дина. Человеческая гордость, которая заставила того уйти, не сказав ни слова. Он не простил ангела, хотя мог. И он не спас его, хотя был должен. Хотя бы за то, что когда-то этот ангел был единственным, кто в него верил.  
Кровь образует на полу темное пятно, которое все ширится, пока архангел потрошит Кастиэля живьем, глядя в стекленеющие глаза. Первый из Падших любуется своей работой, находя в ней удовольствие и сожаление. Он не может причинить ему боли большей, чем молчание одного человека. Это достойно жалости.

:::

Кастиэль стал отключаться на кресте, у него практически побелели губы, когда цепь отпустила запястья. Сквозь рану стали вываливаться внутренности, и архангел щелкнул пальцами, переключая реальность. Слишком рано на этот раз, еще только светало. Но пытки надоели даже при всем их многообразии. То, что болело внутри ангела, было интереснее, чем то, сколько невидимых человеческому глазу шрамов покрывало его теперь.  
\- Еще болит? – Люцифер сел на кровати, дотрагиваясь до впавшего живота своего молчаливого собеседника. Оболочка ангела выглядит истощенной даже в этой реальности. Кастиэль вздрагивает. Это страх. Приучить бояться можно каждого. Главное - методы и терпение, и архангел знал это.  
\- Я задал вопрос, - рука поползла ниже, и теперь Люцифер увидел то, что хотел. Ужас. Отчаянный, всепоглощающий, почти неконтролируемый, он бился, как адский пес, опережая лихорадочный пульс слишком слабой оболочки.  
\- Да…  
\- А точнее?  
\- Да, Дин…  
\- Правильно.  
Сладкое удовольствие от удачно разыгранной комбинации заставило Люцифера улыбнуться. Этот образ работал всегда, даже в бреду ангел узнавал его. Расстегивая джинсы, иллюзия хитро усмехнулась другу:  
\- Давай по-простому, никаких доп. услуг?

:::

Утром Мэг снова нашла ангела под кроватью. Его трясло так, что пришлось вколоть успокоительное. Она ломала голову над тем, откуда брались эти судороги. Снова набирая номер Дина, Мэг держала ангела за руку, хотя тот не узнавал ее. На этот раз.

Телефон отвечает молчанием. Видимо, великому Дину Винчестеру было некогда заехать в клинику.  
\- Не уходи, прошу тебя…  
Мэг чувствует, как болезненно ноет стиснутая рука. Кастиэль умоляюще смотрит на нее, с трудом подбирая слова.  
– Останься…  
\- Доктора что-то заподозрят, Кас, я и так торчу здесь каждый день. Хочешь, я принесу еще игрушек?  
Ангел опускает взгляд, он силится сказать что-то, но не может. Демон смотрит сквозь карие зрачки женщины, пытаясь добраться до сути:  
\- Ты ведь можешь рассказать мне все, да, Кастиэль?  
Но он молчит, бледный, потерянный, не находя в себе сил посмотреть ей в глаза. И только просит, будто заведенный:  
\- Останься, умоляю, останься…  
Она остается.  
В обед с трудом удается уговорить его вылезти из-под кровати. Накормить. Его любимая игра сиротливо остается внизу, он не хочет играть. От лекарств его тянет спать, Благодать едва теплится в Кастиэле. Будто слабый огонек под порывами ветра. Дина все еще нет. И Мэг не уверена, что к моменту его приезда она сможет сохранить хоть что-то за этими рассветными глазами.

К ночи, когда ангел засыпает под капельницей, она не гасит торшер. Кастиэль спит спокойно, утомленный длинной сказкой. Иногда Мэг кажется, что это она сошла с ума. Глядя на обложку и видя имя автора, женщина усмехается:  
\- Ну вот, теперь я знаю, кто пишет сказки для ангелов.

:::

Утром она снова находит его под кроватью. Кастиэль говорит, заикаясь, путая слова, не узнавая ее, совершенно потерянный. Перестает есть, играть, реагировать на внешние факторы, теперь его переводят на тяжелые препараты. С сожалением, разобрав только одно понятное слово, она шепчет:  
\- Ему все равно.

:::

Первое время Люцифер упивался новой властью, тем, как удавалось играть своим новым образом. То, что отдавала ему ночь, было не ново, но с тем, у кого совершенно не было опыта, совсем по-другому. Как Кастиэль умудрился остаться безгрешным, бродя среди людей так долго? Сначала это Люцифера смешило, потом удивляло. Дополняя вожделением пытки, он каждый раз находил удивительную сладость в том, как заходится от крика его маленький недалекий брат, смотря в зеленые глаза человека, которого ждал так долго.  
Но в конце концов сознание ангела превратилось в перекошенный дом, в котором не закрывалась ни одна дверь, и все воспоминания сыпались цветным скопом к ногам архангела. Кастиэль сошел с ума. Он перестал узнавать даже своего палача. Перестал понимать, что это пытки. Осознавать, что это не Дин.  
Разбирая очередной ворох воспоминаний, Люцифер нарвался на ту ночь, в которой ангел решился идти в бордель. Он смеялся так долго, что забыл, что перерезал шейную артерию распятого. Очнулся, только когда свет стал подсвечивать края раны. Зажимая руками льющуюся кровь, архангел побледнел. Ослабевал контроль над сознанием Кастиэля. Оно разрушалось и уничтожало не только себя, но и Клетку внутри ангела. С трудом переключив реальность, Люцифер вернул ангела в палату.  
\- Дин… Дин, ты простил меня?  
Архангел вздрогнул, попытался вернуть свой облик, но Кастиэль видел его только таким. Как и каждый глупец, он видел только то, что хотел увидеть. И Люцифер бросил в ответ презрительное:  
\- Нет.  
Ангел закрыл глаза, очень долгое время было абсолютно тихо.  
\- Тогда зачем ты вернулся?  
\- Преподать последний урок.  
Кастиэль смотрит, пронзительными, распахнутыми миру глазами, не осознавая, как легко читаются на его лице боль и страх. Он отползает к краю кровати, падает на пол, прячется под нее, закрываясь крылом от чудовища с зелеными глазами, что прячется в темноте, живет в шкафу и навещает его каждую ночь. В обезумевшем сознании Люцифер с трудом разбирает путаные образы. Он садится на корточки возле кровати и протягивает руку, чтобы вытащить ангела. Эти нелепые попытки сопротивления кажутся жалкими, его некому защитить. Только Кастиэль все равно шепчет:  
\- Дин… пожалуйста…  
Люцифер вытаскивает ангела из-под кровати и замечает, как дрожат руки у обессиленной оболочки. Это будит старые затертые воспоминания. Когда-то архангел успокаивал доведенного пытками до отчаяния, обезумевшего смертного, разделяя его боль. Когда-то он был способен сострадать. Вечность назад.

Темнеет. Не из-за того, что меняется время суток, это просто Клетка стирается из памяти и сознания Кастиэля, в котором не остается больше ничего, кроме безумия. Архангел осознавая, что это конец заглядывает в синие, блестящие от влаги глаза и повторяет свой последний приказ, продиктованный давно выгоревшим сердцем:  
\- Забудь.

:::

Мэг пытается дозвониться Дину, чтобы сказать, что Кас теперь не более, чем живой овощ, потерявший связь с внешним миром. Только телефон молчит. Дин позвонит сам, не скоро, но позвонит. Когда найдет пророка, когда ему понадобится помощь своего ангела. Он войдет в палату, но к тому моменту его больше никто не будет ждать. Все должно случаться в свое время.  
Дин не разберет следов усталости в глазах друга, оттенков горечи в его голосе, попыток отказаться от гильотины будущих событий. Только смертный все равно не отступится, и ангел пойдет за ним до самых врат Чистилища. Не способный бросить своего человека. Человека, который никогда не увидит шрамов на его теле и не услышит обещания, которое отворило полог безумия.

\- Ну так что, ты бы остался с ним, за вратами Чистилища? Ада? На девятом кругу мироздания?

\- Ты же видишь, я остался.

fin


End file.
